Melting Away
by FrostbittenDeath
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! A rather short lemon, this time starring Blaze and her twin sister, Frost. As Frost laments over her behavior towards her sister, Blaze forgives her with open arms; and emotions began to build slowly across the soft moonlit room.


**Melting Away… (18+)**

**WARNING: This story contains the following: Incest; Yuri**

_(NOTE: This short fic is not canon to the Blaze/Frost story The Cold Shoulder, nor its sequel, Sibling Rivalry. This is its own separate thing, even though these events take place after Blaze and Frost reunited at the end of the latter.)_

* * *

><p>"Blaze…"<p>

"What is it, Frost?"

Even though they mended their relationship and Frost felt more comfortable with talking to her, there were still some things she couldn't tell. And it was understandable. She was sure that somewhere in her heart, deep down, there was a piece of ambiguity and hatred that still pointed at Blaze, but how could she face herself without her twin sister's love? It was impossible. The things she prosecuted Blaze for were so heinous she wished she was dead. But then again, she couldn't stop apologizing, begging for forgiveness from her. Life and death were two different things, both of them avid blessings. "Blaze…I-I'm sorry," she sobbed again.

Blaze was in shock. Still. Even after talked and decided to put the past behind them, Frost was still avidly apologizing for her misdeeds. She couldn't understand yet. She couldn't grasp the concept of forgiveness unless you were willing to humble yourself to the process, and she was trying hard. A little too hard, it felt like. Blaze put her hand on Frost's shoulder and looked in her sister's eyes that were flooded in tears, bloodshot, literally, from crying herself to sleep night after night. "Frost, it's okay. You've been vindicated now. You don't have to cry anymore. You were gracious enough to admit you were wrong even when it caused so much pain. Oh, I cried, too. I cried like a big baby. When you said what you said to me, I thought I'd never be the same, but I took it and threw it away once you came back into my arms, Frost."

"B-b-but I…I…I just..." The words were stuck in her throat, trying desperately to find the way to the open. They were caught in-between the massive rock that was her tongue being swallowed and her vehement insecurity she wanted to let go completely, but couldn't. She would never be the same for as long as she lived. Why try? Why bother? She'd repeated the same phrase over and over until her voice completely gave out, yet to no avail did she feel any better inside. "I-I can't say I'm sorry enough to you, Blaze. I've done such horrible things, I'm surprised you still found it in your heart to forgive me. The first time you came back from your duty of guarding the Sol Emeralds, I was so relieved that you'd stay then; I didn't realize that in a few hours, you'd be gone again. And then, when I was attacked by that group of mongrels, I thought you were involved in my demise. But you weren't. You were only trying to push through the crowd to help your sad excuse for a sister."

Blaze nodded and sighed gently as she watched Frost beat herself down. "You're right. I was trying to save you. What sister wouldn't, right?" she smiled as she lowered her hand down to the bedsheets. "Only ones who wouldn't care. But I cared enough to want to help you, to want to save you, to want to reprimand you and bring you back down to Earth where you belong: right here by my side as my one and only twin sister."

Oh, dear God, how true her words were. Frost was just bounding off the walls with guilt as Blaze floundered it back to the surface. Who was she kidding? She wasn't fit to be Blaze's sister. She wasn't fit to stay in the same room as her. She was lucky enough that Blaze allowed her to stay with her, away from society's critical eyes. They hurt her more mentally than physically. Blaze cared for her more than anything in this world. Even more than Silver – and her and Silver had been friends since childhood, long before the world had anything to do with Frost. How could she just spit in Blaze's face and not show any symbol of remorse? It killed her to no end. "Blaze…you were the one, the only one who was kind enough to me to show me the way to a better life. You were the only one who was gentle enough to show me that I had a friend in need, even when the world left me completely in the dark. You were there for me…and I shot you down like…like…!"

"Frost, calm down. You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep dwelling on it. Stop punishing yourself. You accepted my apology and that's all that matters."

Blaze was right. She was always right. She had the best intentions for her. She had to admit that Blaze did the best she could given the circumstances. She was a Queen, after all. Frost knew that Blaze had responsibilities as guardian of the Sol Emeralds, the seven jewels that stood for all that was good and righteous. She knew that there would be consequences for leaving the throne hastily, even if it was for the sole purpose of visiting her one and only sister. Blaze was the greatest Queen of their time and the greatest sister to top it off. Oh, she may have claimed to dislike the Queen connotation because she was technically a Princess, but once Frost realized the error of her ways, she was truly a queen beyond mere words could express. She looked Blaze back in the eyes and smiled gently as a tear flowed down her face. "Thank you, Blaze. Thank you so much…"

"No. Thank you, Frost, for summoning the courage to forgive yourself and allowing me to enter your life once more."

"I-I…I love you, Blaze."

"I love you, too, Frost."

They embraced sweetly as the light of the moon shone through the satin curtains, making them glow. Blaze kissed Frost on the cheek and they parted a bit, still holding each other close enough. It started to get a bit warm in the room, a little too warm for comfort. Frost did the same, kissing her on the left cheek. Next thing they knew, they were embracing, kissing each other passionately, their tongues now moving together like snakes. They didn't even know they were doing it. It came as instinctively as the sun passes over the horizon. Love entered the room now, three times as amplified as before.

They continued to engage each other's bodies for a few moments before Frost made the first move. She slid one hand down Blaze's white tights and began messaging her. Blaze winced a bit as a fire began to brew inside her. Her clitoris was very sensitive to the touch and she could feel it as Frost traveled in a circular motion the edges of her vulva. She pinched her clitoris wall a bit before sliding two fingers into her moist opening. Her head was raised up, eyes resembling a strange mix of painful satisfaction. Frost took this time to lick her neck and undo her collar a little, revealing her petite breasts underneath a lovely flowery fire red bra. It contrasted perfectly with her skin tone.

Blaze's body was stunning, so incredibly striking. Frost didn't respond to the natural beauty that this female vixen radiated from her lovely state. She just undid her clothes as they continued to embrace each other openly. Blaze continued to moan gently as Frost worked inside of her with her fingers. Her hips began to gyrate, adding to the blind passion emanating into the room. Frost moaned a little as she felt herself lubricating, also. She was getting horny by unknowingly having sexual intercourse with her sister. All she wanted was to be loved. All she wanted was to be shown that she was cared for. Was this what it came down to?

They kissed again as Frost pulled Blaze up, her body leaning like a puppet without strings and they were embracing once more. They kissed lovingly and felt one another's bodies, each one feeling hot. If anything, Frost felt like she was melting. They pulled away from one another, a stream of saliva sliding from the tips of their tongues. Into their eyes, they gazed at one another lovingly. "Blaze…" she said with a hypnotic lustrous cry in her voice.

"Frost…" Blaze responded in the same tone of voice.

They were completely naked now, both of their clothes and undergarments in a pile next to Blaze's bed. There was nothing to stop them. They were completely exposed to one another now. Frost's nakedness, she felt, was insignificant to the unparalleled awe of Blaze's nakedness. Frost was hungering for Blaze's undying love; as was Blaze. They were groping another's breasts, squeezing them as their genitals connected now.

Their love was climaxing now, becoming integrated into an unbreakable chain of adoration that was too much to describe, even for them. They were messaging against one another now, the adoration climbing to a greater level every passing second. Each motion was like a rise to a greater feeling inside, their vulvas moving against one another. Frost was burning up, melting on the inside. Blaze was hypnotized and unknowing what they were doing. She could feel just a hint of lust putting her fire out, but it was lost in a mindless self-indulgence, the heated hidden fruits of lust bearing down on them.

They could feel it. It was coming, crawling down their spines, tickling them as they felt the climax of their love nearing. They both lurched up and hugged each other close as they locked their pussies together and relinquished themselves. "Oh, Blaze! I love you so much!" she cried as she held Blaze close. She felt it spurting out, releasing as fast as lighting, colliding with Blaze's equally as warm pussy juices. The sensation latched onto her like a vice grip and wouldn't let go for a while. They both fell back, panting heavily as sweat fell from their bodies. They exerted a lot of energy, so much more than they expected to burn. They just expected to sleep peacefully through the night, but instead…

"Blaze…did I tell you?"

"Yeah…many times."

Thankfully, they wouldn't remember it tomorrow. But Silver would because the bathroom would be occupied most of the day.

_The End_


End file.
